The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, to install a battery in a vehicle, the vehicle typically uses a method for utilizing a space of an engine room or a trunk room, and the like. However, in order for the electric vehicle to store much more energy, a volume of the battery is increased and therefore it is difficult to install the battery in the engine room or the trunk room.
Therefore, in the case of the existing electric vehicle, the battery is often installed on a lower portion of the vehicle, that is, a lower portion of an underfloor.
As described above, the battery is fixedly installed to the lower portion of the vehicle by fastening members such as a bolt and a nut in the state in which the battery is lifted toward the lower portion of the vehicle and is aligned in a plurality of mounting holes provided in a vehicle body. In this case, since the weight and the volume of the battery are increased, a worker is hard to set centers of the mounting holes by raising the battery to align the mounting holes manually, thereby causing a problem of the reduction in workability.